


outskirts of paradise

by bittersweetlapse



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mini, One Shot, newtina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetlapse/pseuds/bittersweetlapse
Summary: Newt pines.





	outskirts of paradise

Newt knows he has to leave London when he glances at the photograph of Tina pasted on the inside of his case and he almost convinces himself she’s looking back.

Newt knows he has to leave London when her letters back to him are suddenly clipped, the tightness of her words clear even through quill and ink on paper. (He assumes it’s because of his rambling on how the Occamy hatchlings have grown fickle in their adolescence and does his best to keep his next letter short, but she doesn’t reply.)

Newt knows he has to leave London when Bunty’s gaze lingers on his wiry torso after he hangs up his jacket on the hook for just a heartbeat longer than he’d like. She asks him timidly if they’d like to go get some drinks at the end of that day. Unfortunately he’s--he’s _far too busy with housekeeping to go; but thanks kindly for the invitation._ (He hastily retreats out of his workspace after that and spends the rest of the evening in a nervous, almost-flattered frenzy; _what would Tina say?_ )

Newt knows he has to leave London when Theseus sends an elegant barn owl with a velvety piece of parchment tied to its talons that’s announcing the engagement of a T. Scamander and an L. Lestrange. He knows by the attached photo of the sickly-sweet-starry-eyed couple that they’re exactly the right fit for each other, and tries not to think about the best man’s speech he’ll have to give.

Newt knows he has to leave London when Bunty asks him out, again. This time he forces himself to meet her watery blue eyes. She pushes a lock of ginger hair back and giggles nervously as he continues to stare; _why, is that your way of saying yes?_ (He can’t bring himself to tell her that all he’s looking at is his open case on the table behind her, where Tina’s dark newsprint-salamander eyes regard him from afar.)


End file.
